Bubble Bath
by kelvinng90
Summary: Trust me when I say these boys like to take bubble baths together! SLASH! (Not too sure about the rating, please advise!)


James unlocked the front door of apartment 2J and walked in, followed by Carlos, Kendall and Logan. They had spent the whole day at Rocque Records, recording tracks for their new album due out in three months' time. With the deadline approaching, it was no wonder that Gustavo was extra harsh with the boys, barking his commands and reminding them constantly that production had to be rushed to meet the deadline. And if the deadline was not met, the boys' career will be pronounced dead.

Obviously, the boys were stressed and they needed to unwind, especially after working for more than fourteen hours with only one hour break in between. The boys sat on the couch at the living room and switched on the TV, hoping to find something good to watch. They quickly lost interest in the program that they were watching and Kendall reached for the remote to switch it off. James yawned and got up from the couch.

'I'm gonna take a bubble bath.' James announced and headed to the bathroom.

The rest of the boys were quiet as though they hadn't heard James. About ten minutes later, Kendall looked over to Carlos and Logan, who were already snuggling up to each other on the couch. The three of them looked at each other for a while, ideas slowly forming in their head. Carlos was the first to have a smile creep up on his lips. Carlos looked at Logan, who was resting his head on his shoulders, where Logan flashed Carlos his signature crooked smile. Both of them looked at Kendall, who was wearing a smirk on his face now.

'Now is a good time for a bubble bath, don't you think?' Kendall said, his green eyes had a hint of mischievousness in them.

'I think I want a bubble bath, too.' Logan said cheekily.

'Yeah, me too…' Carlos purred, rubbing Logan's back.

The three of them looked at each other again and chuckled.

'Kendall, why don't you go check on James? See if he needs…help?' Carlos suggested. It may be an innocent suggestion but the way Carlos said it was not innocent at all.

'Yeah, won't you be a dear, Kendall, and help James out? We're happy to give you a hand if you need it.' Logan drew patterns on Carlos' chest as he said that.

'Of course I'll go help James out. And I have a feeling that I will need both of you later.' Kendall saluted the two snuggling boys and left them on the couch to go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, James was whistling the tune of the third song they recorded that day. It was his favorite song out of the five songs they recorded that day because it was catchy and fun. He filled the bathtub up with warm water and added in the bubble bath gel to make it foamy. He was satisfied with his work and removed his shirt one button at a time, taking the time to check himself out in the mirror and continued whistling the song.

'Damn James, you fine!' James pointed two fingers at his reflection after the shirt came off of his muscular body.

James unbuckled the belt on his jeans, unbuttoned the fly and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off from his long legs and setting it on the floor. He looked back in the mirror and shook his booty while tugging at the elastic band of his boxer to make it go down bit by bit, still whistling the tune of that song. Suddenly, the bathroom flew open, startling James. It was Kendall.

'Whoa! Dude! Really?' James said, pulling up his half undone boxer.

All Kendall did was smirk. He closed the door behind him and walked towards James, who stepped backwards with every step Kendall took forward. James was cornered to the sink and he can feel Kendall's breath against him.

'Did you really think you can take a bubble bath all by yourself?' Kendall said, still wearing that smirk on his face.

A smile slowly dawned on James' initially shocked and flustered face. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and Kendall did the same.

'Of course not.' James whispered.

'Is that so? Then why am I still in these clothes?' Kendall teased.

James' hands slowly tugged at the hem of Kendall's body hugging tee, pulling it up and removing it from Kendall's slender body. James placed one hand on Kendall's belt buckle but was a little hesitant about undoing Kendall's pants. He removed his hands from the buckle and looked up at Kendall, his hazel eyes meeting Kendall's green orbs. James blushed. Kendall chuckled.

'What's wrong, hottie?' Kendall asked.

'I'm…I don't know…' James admitted.

Kendall pressed his lips against James' own. James was surprised at the sudden lip contact but he welcomed it. Kendall licked James' lower lip, asking for access, to which James gladly granted. In no time, the two taller boys of Big Time Rush were tongue fighting.

'What about now? Does this help?' Kendall asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

James smiled and nodded. They continued kissing as James unbuckled Kendall's belt and removed his pants for him. When both boys were in their boxers only, they pulled out of the kiss and placed their arms around each other's waist.

'I was thinking we should keep this on.' Kendall said, pulling briefly at the elastic band of his boxer, causing it to snap back to his body.

'That's exactly what I thought too.' James smiled.

'Shall we?' Kendall asked, tilting his head to the direction of the foamy bathtub.

'We shall.' James gave Kendall a chaste kiss on the lips.

The two boys walked hand in hand to the bathtub. James stepped in first, with Kendall following closely behind him. The bathtub was large so Kendall didn't have to sit across from James. They sat together side by side in the bathtub, holding on to each other. Kendall laid his head to rest on James' broad shoulders. James rested his chin on Kendall's head and stroked Kendall's cheek gently. Before long, the bathroom door flew open once again and it revealed Carlos.

'About time you show up.' James said, looking up from over Kendall's head.

'We wanna save water, don't we?' Carlos winked.

'Hurry up and get your ass in here!' Kendall beckoned for Carlos to go into the bathtub filled with foamy goodness.

Carlos made quick work of his clothes but like Kendall and James before him, he kept his boxer on.

'Here I come, boys.' Carlos said and took giant strides leading to the bathtub. Carlos settled down on the other end of the tub, across Kendall and James.

'There's room for one more.' Kendall said.

'Just come in already!' James yelled.

And with that, Logan showed up in the bathroom half dressed. The other three boys eyed his half naked body and wore questioning looks on their faces.

'What? I was getting ready for a bath!' Logan shrugged.

Logan removed his pants but kept his boxer on and sat beside Carlos. Now, all four members of Big Time Rush were in the large bathtub, enjoying a bubble bath and relaxing their minds. But something felt amiss; the boys were bored.

'So…we're not gonna just sit here all night and do nothing, are we?' Carlos said.

'What do you have in mind?' Kendall asked.

'Hey, I know! Let's play truth or dare!' Logan exclaimed.

'Sounds good to me.' James said.

'I'll start!' Carlos said, raising his right hand up in the air. 'James! Truth or dare?'

James thought about it for a while. 'Truth.'

'Truth, huh? Did you and Kendall kiss before Logan and I came in here?' Carlos asked.

James locked eyes with Kendall and both of them chuckled.

'Well…yes, we did.' James answered proudly.

Logan and Carlos cheered and applauded. Kendall wasted no time in giving James a chaste kiss on the lips. James did the same to Kendall and they were smiling at each other.

'Okay, guess it's my turn. Logan, truth or dare?' James asked.

'Hmm…dare!' Logan smirked.

'Okay…I dare you to…sit in between Kendall for two rounds. You must be able to feel his wee-wee.' James administered his dare challenge.

'No prob, yo.' Logan gave James two thumbs up.

Logan went over to Kendall's side, whose arms were wide open waiting for Logan to come into his embrace. Logan turned around and positioned himself in such a way that he can feel something poking him from behind. James moved a little to the center of the tub to get more comfortable.

'My turn now. Carlos, truth or dare?' Kendall asked, holding Logan protectively in his arms.

'Dare all the way!' Carlos said.

'I dare you to take off James' boxer and stuff it in your mouth for one round.' Kendall said.

At this point, Logan burst out in wild laughter. James joined in as well while Kendall had an evil smirk on his face.

'Oh so you think I wouldn't do it, huh? We'll see about that!' Carlos forcefully yanked James' boxer off, squeezed any excess water out, crumpled it into a ball and stuffed it in his mouth. The three other boys clapped.

'My turn! Kendall, truth or dare?' Logan looked up at Kendall.

'I'll go with…dare.' Kendall smiled.

'I dare you to give Carlos' man tits a massage for one minute.' Logan dared.

'Done! Come here, Carlos.' Kendall said.

Carlos moved over to Kendall and Logan's side, with James' boxer still in his mouth. Logan was still sitting in between Kendall's thigh as Kendall placed his thumbs and index fingers on Carlos' nipples and started giving it a little massage for a minute. Carlos closed his eyes and moaned as he felt the pleasure. His moans were muffled due to James' boxer in his mouth.

'You can take the boxer out of your mouth now, Carlos. It's your turn.' Kendall said after he finished massaging Carlos' man tits.

Carlos proceeded to take James' boxer out of his mouth and gave it back to James.

'Logie, truth or dare?' Carlos asked.

'I'll go with another dare.' Logan said.

'Okay, I dare you to kiss James for five minutes.' Carlos said.

By the time this round was played, Logan's time in Kendall's thigh was up so he was allowed to go over to James.

'With or without tongue?' Logan asked cheekily.

'With tongue!' Carlos and Kendall said in unison. They then gave each other a fist bump.

James was the one who started the kiss, surprising Logan a little, since Logan was supposed to be the one executing the challenge. But it's not like Logan or the two other boys cared anyway. All that mattered was Logan and James kissed. And they seemed to be enjoying it as Logan could be heard moaning thirty seconds into the kiss. Before they knew it, five minutes were up and the boys pulled apart from each other. They each had a satisfied smile on their faces.

'If I didn't try it myself, I wouldn't have known that you're such a good kisser.' James teased a blushing Logan, who giggled nervously. 'Okay, my turn. Kendall, truth or dare?'

'I'm telling the truth this time.' Kendall winked.

'Did you enjoy dry humping me every now and then?' James asked.

The question that came out of James' mouth made everyone's jaw drop. Carlos and Logan had no idea that James and Kendall shared a dirty little secret. Kendall cleared his throat before he spoke.

'Hmm…yes I enjoyed it a lot…like a lot.' Kendall flushed.

Kendall's answer made Logan and Carlos go 'ooh'. Kendall and James looked at each other for a moment before a smile crept up in their faces. They obviously loved dry humping each other.

'Right. James, truth or dare?' Kendall asked.

'Dare.' James answered right away.

'I dare you to let Logan and Carlos suck your tits.' Kendall said with an impish grin.

'Enjoy, boys. Enjoy!' James spread out his arms, allowing Logan and Carlos to work on his nipples. James was moaning in pleasure and Logan and Carlos seem to enjoy playing with James' nipples with their mouth and tongue.

'Okay, that's enough. Logan, it's your turn.' Kendall said after James' tits had been serviced for about five minutes.

'Okay, Carlos, truth or dare?' Logan asked.

'Dare!' Carlos replied enthusiastically.

'Very well. I dare you to give Kendall a hickey on either side of his neck.' Logan challenged.

Carlos went over to Kendall and started toying with his neck, licking and sucking on it. When Carlos had tasted enough of Kendall's neck, he sucked hard on it, causing moans and groans to escape from Kendall, whose eyes were closed from savoring all the pleasure he was getting from Carlos. After one hickey had been given on Kendall's left side of the neck, Carlos did the same for the right side, fulfilling the task of the dare challenge.

'Whoa! Would you look at Carlos' handiwork!' James chuckled.

Logan touched the bruised skin on Kendall's neck. Kendall winced a little. Carlos smirked, proud of the marks he left on Kendall's neck.

'My turn again! Kendall, truth or dare?' Carlos asked.

'Truth again.' Kendall said.

'Which one of us do you like more?' Carlos asked.

The question caught everyone's attention. Logan, Kendall and James looked at Carlos for a brief second before Logan and James together with Carlos turned their attention towards Kendall. They were very curious about Kendall's answer. Which one of the BTR boys did Kendall like the best?

'Well…to be honest…I really cannot pick between the three of you. I mean I like James because he's a dream guy, tall, strong, good looking. But at the same time, I really like Logan too because him being nerdy is such a big turn on and who can resist that cute smile? And I really like you too, Carlos. You're funny and crazy and you're cute too, especially when you're wearing your helmet.' Kendall said.

James, Logan and Carlos were surprised at what Kendall had to say. They all had an answer in mind to the question Kendall had to answer but it turned out that they were all wrong. So, this was how Kendall felt about them all along?

'Um…can I make a confession? Actually, I really like all of you, too. I can't pick who I like more. Kendall, I love it when you take charge. It's like when everything's under your control, it will be fine. I feel secured when I'm around you. Like I can't imagine if I wake up one day and find that you're gone. It hurts me to think so. And it also hurts me to think that if I wake up one day to find Carlos missing. Besides sporting a cute height and having an even cuter, round ass, you are also the most genuine person I've ever known. You always make me feel better whenever I'm down. And you too, Logan. Intelligence is a huge turn on.' James confessed.

It seemed like the boys had forgotten about the game totally. Who knew that one simple yet complicated question can lead to a confession session?

'I'll be honest. I can't choose who I like more as well. Carlos, since the first day I saw you, I find you to be so cute and lively. You really brighten up my day, every single day. James, you're so hot and attractive I'll be lying if I say I didn't have a crush on you and I still do. And Kendall, I just love it when you're being so protective and act like a big bro to us. I really feel safe being around you, it's like you always know what to do.' Logan poured out his heart's content.

'What if I told you guys that…I feel the same way? I really cannot choose who I like more between the three of you. I mean, sometimes I thought I like Kendall more because he's a leader who knows what to do and I can always depend on him. But then, I also like you a lot, James. You're charming and stylish, the dream guy like Kendall puts it, and also you were always there for me when I need someone. And of course, I like you a lot too, Logie. I find that crooked smile of yours so damn cute and looking at you makes me wanna kiss you and hold you so badly. I really cannot pick who I like more.' Carlos admitted at last.

The four boys continued to soak in the bathtub, thinking about the confession they all just made.

'Well…since we all like each other…can't we just be together? The four of us?' James asked.

'You know what? Actually, I think that is possible. I like the idea of us four being together.' Kendall shrugged.

'So…you know where we'll end up after this, right?' Logan said with a sheepish grin.

'Where?' James furrowed his brows.

'The bedroom, of course.' Logan and Carlos chimed together. They both looked at each other and laughed.

'Yes, the bedroom, of course. Shall we?' Kendall smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I was bored and I decided to write this one shot! :D  
**

**Let me tell you how this idea was conceived. I was bathing (yes! lol) and then this really perverted idea came into my mind like what will the boys do if they take a bubble bath together? And what if all four of them really like each other and actually cannot choose who they want to be with more? **

**Anyway, you can tell me if you like or hate this story. I'm excited to hear what you have to say about it! And do you wanna know what they do in the bedroom also? LOL! Do tell me and if the response is good, I may write the follow up to this. :)**

**Cheers! Love and hugs! Peace out! :)**


End file.
